The present invention relates to mining machines. Specifically, the present invention relates to a configuration of cutting bit assemblies located on a mining machine.
Conventional continuous mining machines include a cutter head including multiple cutting bit assemblies operable to cut into a mining surface. In some embodiments, each cutting bit assembly includes a bit coupled to a holder block, and the holder block is affixed to a rotating drum. In some embodiments, the bit may be received within a sleeve that is in turn secured within the holder block. The cutting bit assemblies are positioned and oriented on the cutter head to increase the performance or efficiency of the continuous mining machine as it cuts material from the mine face.